Locksets and/or latchsets of various different types heretofore have been provided for use for latching and/or locking the free swinging edge of a horizontally swingable door in the closed position and substantially all of these previously known forms of locksets and/or latchsets include latching bolts or locking bolts which are spring biased to projected positions and are cammed toward retracted positions upon final approach of the associated door to a closed position and thereafter allowed to shift toward the projected locking and/or latching positions with spring biased "snap action" as the associated door terminates its movement to the fully closed position.
Examples of locksets and/or latchsets of this type and including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 26,296, 242,247, 3,257,135, 3,397,002 and 3,917,329.
However, the above aforementioned "snap action" causes a clearly audible "click" to be produced as the lock and/or latch bolt shifts to the projected position and the projecting lock and/or latch bolt portion, when the associated door is open, represents a hazard to personal safety.